


Вы засоряете эфир

by Olivin



Category: Psycho-Pass, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудовые будни «Сивиллы»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вы засоряете эфир

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: bocca_chiusa  
> Написано для fandom Ice-Pick Lodge на ФБ-2014

Вы думаете, легко пересаживать мозги в коробочку?

Вот и Мария Каина раньше не задавалась этим вопросом. Вырезает Ячмень мозги и вырезает, сажает их Грибок и сажает — какое ей, Алой Хозяйке, дело, лишь бы население её города росло и успешно облучалось Многогранником, то есть подчинялось решениям «Сивиллы», конечно. Про Многогранник в городе не помнил уже никто.

А теперь у Марии чесался мозжечок. Тело же с руками валялось в нескольких метрах от неё, а потереться о стенку коробки было решительно невозможно: Грибок крепко держала мозг и прикручивала к нему проводки. Мария страдала. По-настоящему, не притворяясь, уже несколько минут, что было для неё совсем несвойственно. Раньше стоило только ей приказать, как мигом собралась бы толпа желающих почесать ей всё что угодно. Сейчас ничего приказать она не могла по крайне деликатной причине: у мозгов не было рта. Приказам же «Сивиллы» Грибок и Ячмень, гордо именовавшие себя Властями, не подчинялись в принципе, так что вряд ли бы помчались чесать несчастный мозжечок Марии. Впрочем, проверить это она тоже не могла: к «Сивилле» её пока не подключили.

Так что Мария меланхолично раздумывала о том, может ли мозг покончить с собой, спрыгнув с высоты в один метр, проклинала на чём свет стоит Данковского с его идеей всеобщего благоденствия и сожалела о том, что согласилась превратить, пусть только и внешне, свой любимый Многогранник в банальное Министерство здравоохранения. Многогранник жителей нового города якобы пугал и вообще не соответствовал футуристической планировке. А ещё Мария очень скучала по своему старому доброму телу. Которое сейчас с энтузиазмом тыкал ножиком этот мерзкий ребёнок — сын Ячменя и Грибочки. И это заставляло Марию сожалеть, что зрительный нерв ей уже подсоединили.

— Максим, прекрати, — Грибок отвлеклась ненадолго от процесса вживления иголок в Мариин мозг. — Приличные дети не тыкают в людей ножиком. Тёте Марии неприятно.

— Что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее.

— Но тётя Мария уже мертва.

— Вот именно поэтому и не убивает, — важно произнёс ребёнок, а потом со всей силы вонзил нож в глазницу.

— Какой умный мальчик, — умилился вернувшийся с пилой Ячмень. — Ну-ка иди к папе!

И под радостное улюлюканье сына стал отпиливать Марии руку.

Дело в том, что целиком тело в трупопровод не входило. Пётр, когда проектировал подвалы под Многогранником-Министерством, взял за основу для трупопровода свои параметры, а поскольку они уже ничем особо не отличались от параметров швабры, трупы, чтобы сбросить в подземную яму, приходилось расчленять. Кроме тела Петра. Оно, разумеется, прошло целым.

Мария грустно посмотрела на исчезнувшую в трупопроводе ногу, и вдруг весь мир превратился в истошный вопль. От переизбытка чувств Мария упала в обморок.

 

Когда она вновь очнулась, Грибок ходила между рядами мозгов и, насвистывая незамысловатый мотив, поливала их из лейки физраствором, Ячмень вытирал с пола кровь, а Максим, прикусив язык, старательно запоминал цитаты из умной книжки.

«Мария, моя любимая Мария, если бы ты только знала, как я сильно по тебе скучал», — раздался в голове знакомый заунывный голос, и Мария с горя застучала по стеклу остатком спинного мозга — может, выпустят.

Младший Влад стал одним из первых членов «Сивиллы», и Мария была несказанно рада, когда узнала, что её муж неподконтролен лучам Многогранника и спокойно может присоединиться к сообществу мозгов-асимптоматиков. Однако теперь и от самой Марии остался только мозг, а значит, ей придётся терпеть Младшего Влада... вечность?

«Ты бы знала, как тут тоскливо. Ни одного прогрессивного человека. Даже бакалавр Данковский в последнее время сник, когда Грибок отказалась добавлять в его физраствор никотин. А ведь Стаматиных она поливает чистым твирином... Бакалавр решил, что это несправедливо, и, кажется, всерьёз вознамерился умереть от скуки...»

«Эй вы, потише, засоряете эфир. Я тут пытаюсь применить теорию растяжек судьбы для определения будущей профессии одной девушки, но пока выходит, что она будет или министром, или дояркой».

«Стерва», — обиделась Мария за ненавистного мужа.

«Сама дура», — не осталась в долгу Юлия и через пару секунд изрекла: «Доярка».

«Осторожно, импульс», — заорал чей-то мозг наверху.

«Хочу плюшевого мишку», «Куда меня определит Сивилла?», «Глубже, сильнее, да, вот так хорошо», «Не догонишь, Гино, а вот и не догонишь!» «Какие голограммы сейчас в моде? Мнения экспертов — только на нашем комполе», «Ах, да, ах», «Эй, Ко, постой!», «А теперь в эфире рекомендованные новости», «Убить-убить-убить», «А-а-а-а!»

Не придумав ничего лучше, Мария отключилась вновь.

 

«Бедная моя племянница, сразу такой мощный мыслепоток для такой хорошенькой головки».

Мария злобно выругалась и тут же заработала в свой адрес ещё один смешок. Тогда Мария выругалась уже из-за того, что находясь в «Сивилле» нельзя мысленно выругаться, — и Аглая рассмеялась в голос.

Марию до сих пор бесило, что её тётка оказалась асимптоматиком.

«Уважаемая Глава Бюро, — раздался суховатый голос Александра Сабурова. — Насколько нам стало известно, вы самовольно переключаете доминатор в режим убийства, даже когда преступный коэффициент является недопустимым для уничтожения».

Аглая фыркнула, с ложной скромностью пошаркала ножкой в кровавой луже и собиралась было фыркнуть ещё раз, но Юлия её нагло перебила: «Вы засоряете эфир».

«Я презираю этот ваш калечно-параличный доминатор. Или выдавайте нормальный револьвер, или я буду действовать так, как считаю нужным».

«Насилие недопустимо. «Сивилла» создана для того, чтобы подарить людям безмятежное счастье», — обиженно возразил Сабуров.

«Тогда не удивляйтесь тому, что среди исполнителей полно бывших инспекторов. Не все в восторге от доминаторов и дубинок со встроенным электрошокером».

«Аглая Лилич, ещё одно подобное высказывание, и совет «Сивиллы» вполне может отозвать ваш мозг обратно в центр, а в тело поместить другой...»

«Ой, смотрите, целуются!» — восторженно воскликнула до сих пор молчавшая Ева Ян, и Мария невольно перефокусировала зрительный поток с разорванного тела позади Аглаи на Ячменя и Грибочку. Те, впрочем, целоваться уже перестали и лишь нежно смотрели друг на друга.

— Обещай, что вырежешь мне мозг первой, — серьёзно проговорил Ячмень. — Тебе ещё надо позаботиться о Максиме.

— Обещаю, — ласково погладила его по руке Грибок.

«Как трогательно», — проворчала Мария.

«Вы засоряете эфир», — возмутилась Юлия.

— Бог умер! — проорал Максим.

«Внимание, импульс!»

И Мария решила, что лучше потерять сознание заранее.


End file.
